Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hand-actuated articulating devices wherein the device includes an electric force enhancement system therein. One aspect of the present invention relates to a hand-actuated articulating surgical instrument for use in minimally invasive surgical procedures wherein the instrument includes an electric force enhancement system therein.
Background of the Related Art
Laparoscopic surgery is well known in the art. However, current laparoscopic surgical instruments typically have straight bodies that are rather awkward to use. While such existing laparoscopic surgical instruments can perform invasive surgical procedures, the instruments are awkward to manipulate around corners and other such hard to reach places. Moreover, existing laparoscopic surgical instruments typically use push rods, cables and hydraulic lines to manipulate the surgical tip of the instruments. As the size of existing laparoscopic surgical instruments is reduced, the hydraulic lines used therein are also being decreased in size as well. However, when the hydraulic lines decrease in size, manually forcing hydraulic fluid through the hydraulic lines becomes more difficult to accomplish. Moreover, if a surgeon is controlling the surgical instrument within the body from a distance or remote location from the patient, the hydraulic lines are relatively long, wherein manually forcing liquid through the hydraulic lines becomes difficult to accomplish. Furthermore, friction and unwanted resistive forces occur when moving the surgical instruments, thereby limiting the tactile feedback sensed by the surgeon.
Thus, during prolonged surgical procedures, or in cases where the surgeon is at a remote location relative to the instrument and patient, the surgeon typically experiences hand fatigue. Further, the friction produced while manipulating the surgical instrument masks or significantly limits the tactile feedback sensed by the surgeon.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a hand-actuated, articulating device that is easy to use, compensates for the friction or other resistance to motion, and reduces the hand fatigue experienced by the user. Further, there is a need in the art for a hand-actuated, articulating device that is capable of being easily manipulated around corners and other such hard to reach places.